That Girl, Ino
by saskesakura
Summary: Ino Yamanka just started her junior year of high school at BreckwidgeLeaf boarding school. This boarding school is filled with rich kids including herself who don't let the rules get in their way of an excellent time.
1. Ino Yamanaka

Somebody's plaid Jack Spade duffel bag slammed into Ino Yamanaka's shin and jerked her out of her dream. The 9:30 am Amtrak Empire Service to Rhinecliff, New York, had stopped on Poughkeepsie, and a tall, yellowish-blonde haired boy about her age, wearing a green polo shirt was standing over her.

"Anybody sitting here?" he asked.

"Nope," she responded groggily. She was sitting next to the window. He threw his bag under the seat and settled next to her. He texted someone on his blueberry and noticed a handbook on her lap. Yes, our Ino Yamanaka was going to Breckwidge-Leaf Boarding School.

The train groaned along at about a mile an hour. Ino perked in her seat and smoothed back her black highlighted blonde hair. All she could think of was checking into the school of her dreams. She was dying for a cigarette, but had packed them away.

"You going to Leaf?" asked the stranger. She noticed his hair was in a high ponytail.

"Yea," she couldn't hide the enthusiasm in her voice. He smirked at her and held his hand out.

"Deidara, son of a rich business man." She shook his hand and smiled.

"Ino Yamanaka, daughter of a rich writer and artist."

When she removed her hands from her chest Deidara admired her lustrous filled out chest. Ino's dad Inoichi Yamanaka had two kids with his wife Emi. He made a lot of money with his painting and books, but he wasn't a snob more like a total hippie. Both her parents were, but her mom died from a mugging. After that Inoichi kept himself busy with work and kids. Ino's older brother Lonnie has a band called The Raves, who have made it big. The last thing Ino would need is her dad driving her up to her upper-class boarding school in his blue Mercedes, with a painted stained oversized shirt, stylishly ripped jeans, sandals, and a five o'clock shadow. No thanks!

"I'm going to Leaf too." Ino nodded and whipped out her sidekick 3. Her parents are hippies but she sure isn't it. She and her brother show no qualities of weird parents with bags of money. But Inoichi says his money is for them and they have been using it!

"Are you a freshman," he asked. She shook her head and he stared at her chest slightly moving.

"Nope, I'm a junior. I used to go to Landly Hill High, It's in the city," she responded. He nodded and stretched back in his seat.

"I'm a senior. But, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself here. We have killer parties."

"Great, I've been dying to go to one."

"So city girl, you wanted a change of pace?"

"Yea…sort of."

The truth was she'd been asked to leave her private school Landly High. Apparently she was considered a bad influence on the other girls. Ino hadn't thought of her endless partying as bad influence at all, she was trying to have fun like all the other girls.

But, somehow all of her moments of extreme fun had also been publicized and embarrassing: a picture of her boobs and her drunk surfaced everyone's email, her dancing on a table holding a bottle of vodka without a top, she had made some bad decisions of who to sleep and make-out with at various parties—and of course everyone found out. Her father let her and her brother run wild; he thought that boundaries had no purpose since they would cross them anyway. Her 20 year-old brother got into clubs for free and hooked his little sis up with a fake id. Sometimes she didn't even need it. Having a famous brother put her on the front cover of Starz, People, and Intouch. The final straw was when she spent a night at the Plaza Hotel with her brother and his band. The paparazzi took a photograph of her drunk and skinny dipping in the pool making out with one of the band members. Then another picture of her leaving the hotel early in the morning, with wet hair, black sunglasses, and nothing but a fluffy white robe. All appeared first page on People. Rumors had flown that Ino was sleeping with _all_ the Raves, except her brother. Concerned parents quickly called up the Landly headmistress in a panic about Ino's promiscuity. After all, Landly had a reputation to uphold!

Although Ino didn't sleep with anyone of the Raves, let alone all of them, she didn't exactly want to _deny _the rumor—she kind of enjoyed being talked about. So as she once again, sat in her headmistress, Ms. McKane's office, she realized that it wasn't the end of the world if she got out of Landly. Off to boarding school it was. Her dad just couldn't see why his rebellious little girl, wanted to turn sophisticated. But, what Ino wants, Ino gets.

"Wait, Yamanaka? You're Ino Yamanaka?" Her face became flushed.

"You're the little sis of my favorite band's lead singer. Wow." She was so happy he didn't bring up the magazine articles. His eyes gazed at her chest, she giggled.

"Something wrong, Deidara?" He shook his head.

"So um…you did some modeling too, right?" She shook her head and put on her Fendi shades.

The exhausted looking train conductor stopped down the aisle and took their tickets.

"Rhinecliff, next."

"Well, that's us," she said excitedly. He reached for his bag under his seat and Ino skidded out. She dragged off her up her red and white polka dotted small LeSportsac duffel bag and the old-school brown Samsonite suitcase she'd borrowed from dad off the rack. She purposely borrowed it from him, because she loved that suitcase. It had a big HUGS NOT BOMBS sticker next to the handles and the smell of cigarettes and malt liquor.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"Registration."

"I gotta wait for my friends, see you around." She nodded and both went their separate ways.

She stopped on the platform and sucked in a deep breath of fresh country air. _Whoa._


	2. Sasuke and Sakura

_  
_

Sakura Haruno set her luggage down in the entranceway of her dorm room 301 and looked around. The room was exactly as she, Temari, and Tenten had left it—except for the lack of empty Smirnoff bottles, ash filled ash trays, and the sound of laughter. Last fall, because they'd only been sophomores, Sakura and her two best friends Temari and Tenten, had been assigned the best room in the whole dorm. It had nice beds and light red carpeting. It had casement windows over looking the Hudson River and it was close to the trellis (good for sneaking out). Tenten hadn't arrived back at school yet, and Temari had been expelled at the end of the school year. They had gotten caught drunk and sneaking back in their room around 1:00 am. They had been called into the headmaster's separately—first Temari, then Sakura, then Tenten—but the only one who got in trouble was Temari.

Sakura caught a glimpse of herself in the big standing mirror, by the white oak bureau and straightened her blue flowered Jill Scott shell top and short white Tocca skirt. She'd lost a few pounds over the summer and wore her Chanel shades, because her eyes were red and baggy, from stress. She had also gotten freckly and a little too thin. Her long pink hair was stressed and loose and her emerald eyes were surrounded by red puffiness. She shrugged her shoulders and began to unpack her things.

All this summer, she and her friends had not talked. Her summer had been a disaster. Following the Yamanaka way of partying Temari and Sakura also had been published and embarrassed. First, there'd been the article of her in Starz magazine. She was at Club Compound, dancing on a table holding a vanilla martini in her hand. First it started off with "is this acceptable behavior for the mayor's daughter?" and then followed by "imitating Ino Yamanaka's crazy ways." She had been sort of jealous that she was being called a follower, but she soon had consequences to face: like getting her credit card get cut in half and having the liquor cabinet locked. Due to that Sakura flew to her family's villa in Barcelona. Her father, the mayor of Pennsylvania reinstated her credit card and opened back the liquor cabinet. She hoped that spending time alone on the estate would be the perfect back drop for a romantic getaway with her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey," said a gravelly voice behind her.

She wheeled around. Sasuke. There he was; six feet tall, slender but muscular, standing in her doorway.

"Oh, hey." She felt her cheeks turn pink.

"So how are you?" he asked, scratching the wall with his thumb, not even looking at her. His gelled blue black hair had grown and reached down his neck. His eyes looked so gorgeous and deep, with his creamy white skin. He could make any girl drool.

The last time she had seen or spoken to Sasuke was when she had dropped him off at the Barcelona airport. They hadn't even kissed goodbye and they didn't even really talk the last day of his visit.

"Fine," she replied cross. "How did you get in here? Did Kurenai see you?" Her dorm mistress, Kurenai Yuhi, was really strict about allowing boys in the girls' dorm except during "visitation," which was only for an hour between sports practice and dinner.

"You look too skinny," he said emotionless, ignoring her questions.

She frowned. "Do you want to get in trouble on the first day of school?"

"Your boobs are going away," he continued.

"God didn't seem like you noticed anything," she muttered in annoyance. The truth was, she hadn't been hungry all summer—not even for Barcelona-style paella, her favorite. She was too stressed and nervous to do anything. The last few weeks in Spain she'd spent on the couch, looking like an unstructed slob, wearing her slightly ragged white and blue stripped Dior bikini with a long light blue beach scarf tied around her waist. She was The Simple Life for hours and hours.

"Why are you here so early?"

Sasuke was usually fashionably late to Leaf check-in—with his best friend Shikamaru Nara.

"Shikamaru's coming next week, so there's no reason for me to be late."

He looked at her. They'd been together since last fall, but he had a hard time getting psyched to see her back at school after his parents received an angry note from Headmistress Tsunade saying she'd be watching Sasuke carefully. Apparently there were rules to uphold, and just because he was a legacy didn't mean he could bend those rules. His Grandfather, father, uncles, and aunts had all attended Breckwidge. It had been an Uchiha tradition to donate money to the school or build a wing. After all the Uchiha's owned one of the most prospering business. So instead of heading up to school a week late with Shikamaru, Sasuke had flown from the Hamptons to Rhinecliff with leather reclining seats and unlimited champagne. Sounds great right? Except it wasn't what he had in mind.

Sasuke actually fantasized about getting kicked out of Breckwidge—until he remembered his father's bargain. If Sasuke graduated from leaf, he could take a postgraduate year in Paris. His father even had a nig apartment in the Latin Quarter all ready for Sasuke's year abroad. Paris—how cool would that be? He'd drink absinthe, paint street scenes from his bedroom window, and ride along the Seine on an ancient, rickety Peugeot bike, a Gauloise hanging from his mouth. He could smoke his brains out and no one would give him shit for it!

"You going to the party at your dorm's lounge tonight?" Sakura asked/

Sasuke shrugged. "Not Sure." He stood just inside the door frame.

Sakura pulled a foot out of her pointy-toed Burberry loafer and rolled her ballerina-pink painted toes against the floor. A horrible feeling of dread washed over her. _Why _wouldn't Sasuke want to go to the first party of the year? _Everybody _went to the first party of the year. Was he seeing someone else? Someone he wanted to be alone with on the first night of school?

"Well, I'm going," she said quickly crossing her arms.

Neither one made a move towards each other. But with his mussed hair, broad shoulders, and deep onyx eyes, Sasuke looked irresistible. Sakura was dying to lick him from head to toe like she used to.

"Did you enjoy your summer?" she squeaked, trying to sound as indifferent as possible.

"I guess. The Hamptons was boring as usual." He pulled a toothpick from behind his ear and placed it between his slightly chapped lips

Sakura leaned against her antique white-painted wood bed frame. His visit to Spain had been tainted from the start. Sasuke been terse and gruff and had headed straight to the bar. Then when he reached the Haruno estate he passed out on the couch and didn't wake up until the next day.

Sakura tilted her hips forward and pressed her index finger on her lips.

"Well, that's nice," she responded finally. She wished she could wrap her arms around him and kiss him down to her bed, where they would have sex for the 5th time. But he hadn't even hugged her hello.

"Mr. Uchiha!" crowed Kurenai. "Do I have to report you already?!"

Sasuke turned to face her. "I'm sorry," he apologized, dazedly pressing his hand to his head, as if he had amnesia. "I haven't been here in so long, and like, I forgot which dorm I was in." He turned to face Sakura, he stared her right in the eyes. She felt tense.

"See you later?" She mouthed.

He nodded ever so slightly.

"Stables?" she whispered.

"Tomorrow?" he mouthed back.

"Why not tonight?" Sakura wanted to as. But she didn't.

"Mr. Uchiha!" Kurenai practically spat, gripping the cuff of his shirt. Her face was serious.

"Okay." He replied easily. "I said I was leaving."

Kurenai shook her head and ushered him down the hall.

Sakura turned and stared out the window. The abandoned stables were where they used to go last year to fool around or have sex. Only a few students kept horses at school, so several of the stalls were empty. She hated that she had to suggest they go meet there and not the other way around.

Droves of freshman lumbered up the girls' dorm called "Grench" steps, carrying way to much luggage. Sakura noticed how overwhelmed the girls seemed. She could relate. There were so many things about boarding school that you couldn't plan for. They'd soon discover they didn't need half their shit and that they had forgotten the really important stuff—like empty shampoo bottles to hide vodka in. she watched the throng of freshman girls part as Sasuke strolled down the Grench steps, nodding to the new, innocent faces. God, it was hard dating such a flirt.

She put her head in her hands. It was obvious what had gone wrong in Spain. The last night they'd spent together, she'd admitted something to Sasuke that was so big and scary to say/ and what had been the answer? Nothing, silence; just the sound of John Mayer playing. Sakura sighed. They'd have to talk about it tomorrow, although she hoped they'd be doing a lot more than just talking.


	3. Your Things Are In The Boys' Dorm

"Right here is fine," Ino told the cabdriver as soon as he was in front of the school. There was a huge sign reading BRECKWIDGE-LEAF ACADAMEY connected to a tall black fence that was open. Leaf wasn't far from the train station.

"Hope you have a good time here kid."

She smiled at the cabdriver and handed him a twenty-dollar bill. She stepped out the cab and grabbed her things. She waved the man goodbye and walked through the gate. Good thing she was used to walking in heels. Her outfit was: blue denim skinny jeans, green medium length heels, with a green and pink flowered string strap baby doll top. Her breast looked really filled out in it. Her hair was in a medium ponytail and it looked naturally loose, her black highlights looked great. She had on her black mascara which captured her blue eyes. She had on silver hoop earrings and a two diamond stone drop necklace. On her right hand she had on 3 fat bracelets; one green, one yellow, and one pink. On her other hand she 7 silver skinny bracelets.

She was here. Breckwidge. The grass seemed greener, the trees taller, and the sky cleaner and bluer than anywhere else she'd ever been before. There were lush evergreens on all sides, with a cobble stone path to the campus. A green field spread out to her left and in the distance a few boys in Abercrombie fatigue shorts were kicking around a soccer ball. The whole place smelled of boarding school. Almost like the deep woods, which she'd only been in a few times, before she knew better than to accompany her dad and his kooky hippie buddies on camping trips in southern Vermont. A cream colored Mercedes convertible stopped in front of the campus.

"Yes," she whispered, hugging herself. She had definitely arrived. As she walked down the cobblestone path, the boys with the soccer ball had stopped playing and were now standing together, staring at her. A few whistled and she felt her cheeks grow pink. A tall and handsome boy holding his luggage winked at her as he sped in front of her. She walked to an enormous building with a small maroon sign next to the stone pathway that said **front office**. She made a beeline for the door. Inside, the waiting room was ballroom size, with shiny cherry wood floors. A large crystal chandelier hung from the double-height ceiling. Four butter-colored leather couches were arranged in a square around a heavy teak coffee table, and a beautiful, amber-haired boy was stretched out on one of them, reading FHM and eating a bag of Fritos.

"Can I help you?" someone asked behind her. Ino jumped. She turned and saw a Laura Ashley— or a middle aged woman, with neck length raven hair and deep coal eyes wearing a name tag that read **MY NAME IS MS.SHIZUNE, ** sitting behind a desk with a little white sign that read **NEW STUDENTS' CHECK IN.**

"Hi!" Ino peeped. "I'm Ino Yamanaka. I'm a new student!"

She studied the _WELCOME TO WAVERLY _schedule that was taped to the desk. School didn't officially start until tomorrow night at the orientation welcome dinner, but sports team tryouts would take place tomorrow during the day. Ms. Shizune typed some information into a pristine, gunmetal-gray Sony laptop, and then she frowned, "There's a problem."

Ino stared at her blankly. _Problem?_ There were no problems in magical Breckwidge land! Look at how gorgeous the Frito-eating boy was!

"We have you down as a girl, but your things were sent to the boys' dorm." Ino had shipped over 4 oversized boxes filled with clothes and beauty products and school supplies.

"Wait, what?" Ino snapped back to consciousness. "My things are with boys?!" She imagined them touching her thongs and bras.

"I'm so sorry." The woman looked flustered, flipping through papers back and forth.

"Your dorm is the Grench dorm on the left you can't miss it, your room is 301. Your things are in the Richards dorm across from the Grench dorm. They would have sent your things to the lounge on the first floor—that's where all mailed luggage is held. Monitor your things and we'll send some one to help you."

"Okay," Ino replied happily, picturing all the hot, shirtless preppy boys she was about to see lounging around Richards. "No problem."

"The main door should be open. But, don't go into any of the rooms. They're off limits!" Ms. Shizune called after her.

"Of course," Ino agreed. "Thank you!"

Ino stood on the stone porch of the front office. From studying the campus maps, she'd learn that Breckwidge's dorms, auditorium, and classrooms were all laid out in a big circle, with the soccer fields in the center. At the back of the circle were the crew houses, the Hudson River, the art gallery, the botany labs, and the library. All of the buildings seemed to be made of brick, with old, heavy windows and white trim.

Strolling excitedly towards the dorms, Ino had to will herself not to skip. Girls in beat-up Citizens jeans and ragged grosgrain flip-flops were spilling out of Mercedes SUVs and Audi wagons, hugging other girls and talking excitedly about what had happened over the summer at their country houses on Martha's Vineyard and in the Hamptons. Boys in prep wear or in zip-up hooded sweatshirts and camo shorts were ramming into each other with their shoulders. One guy carrying a Lois Vuitton duffel shouted, "I did so much E this summer, my brain is fried!"

Ino felt her body stiffen remembering what had happened the last time she took E. One of her brother's band mates offered her ecstasy and took advantage of her. Her brother broke his nose and fired him. She really could kill for a cigarette and some booze. She was used to seeing glamorous rich kids, with hidden lives, she was one of them! Ino took a deep breath and continued along the path.


	4. A Verbal Invitation

Deidara sat on one of his suitcases and stared at Itachi Uchiha. No matter what when he arrived on campus, he always saw Itachi first. Even though they were roommates, Deidara found Itachi to be really annoying most of the time.

"I brought a carton of smokes," Itachi bragged as he unzipped his black medium-size Tumi duffel and showed Deidara the edge of the Camel "unfiltered" box. They were in Richards' lounge, waiting to get room assignments. It was just a normal common room—the meeting spot where the guys watched _SportsCenter_, shared sausage pizzas, and flirted with cute girls during visiting hour—but still, the lounge felt English and regal. The cream-colored plaster ceiling was fifteen feet high, with dark wooden beams, and there were comfortable, worn leather armchairs scattered all over the place. An old TV that got satellite service loomed in the corner. On the floor lay a huge, ornate Oriental carpet. Careless cigarette burn holes made the rug look even more historic.

"That'll last you about a week," Deidara scoffed, stroking his long blonde bang in his face. Itachi and Sasuke smoked like fiends. Itachi would do it right in front of Richards even though smoking was forbidden on campus, but the faculty constantly looked the other way. It might have been the Uchiha's stunning good looks—all had; deep daring onyx eyes, raven or blue black hair, fair creamy skin, athletic, lean, tall, and good cheek bones. But more likely, it was that the Uchiha's practically fund the school, were legacies, and built a wing of the building. So Itachi and Sasuke could pretty much do whatever they wanted, without getting as much as a warning.

"You bring your weird girl cream with you this year?" Itachi teased.

"It's moisturizer," Deidara clarified.

"It's moisturizer," Itachi echoed in a high-pitched tone.

So what if Deidara took good care of his skin? And liked nice clothed and shoes and liked his deep conditioned blonde hair to be just so? He liked to keep his nails clean, breath fresh, hair perfect. His less-clean friends busted him to no end. But so what?

"Who do you think they're gonna room us with?" Itachi asked running his fingers through his hair.

"Don't know. Maybe Hiro. Unless he gets a single again." (Hirofumi Nonaka is from DearS-total playboy). Hiro's dad invented the soft contact lens and openly used his wealth as leverage to his son's advantage. A majority of the parents bribed the school, but it was always secret.

Itachi snickered, he and Hiro used to be close until he saw him as competition for the ladies.

"Maybe we'll get stuck with my brother." They burst out laughing.

"Nah—but I swear if we get Hiro…" muttered Deidara. Just the sound of that name Hiro Nonaka made his blood curdle.

"So how's Kenko?" Itachi recited in a shy voice. She and Deidara met at a party in Boston.

Deidara sighed and stretched his arm. Last April he had started going out with Kenko Wood, who went to Millbrook Academy, after Hiro stole his old girlfriend Kia from him. Kia was the twin of Lira, Itachi's main girl. Both were the daughters of Orochimaru.

"We broke up two weeks ago."

"No shit, you cheat?"

"Nah."

"What then?"

Deidara shrugged. They'd broken up, because he never got over Kia. He and Kenko were on the Harwich main beach in Cape Cod making out; he accidentally called out Kia's name. Oops. Kenko pulled up her bikini top and ran away crying and wouldn't accept any of his calls.

"Well, Lira loves it when I call out other girls' name. She likes to fight for my attention."

Itachi rubbed the back of his neck and looked as if he were reminiscing.

"Whose stuff is that?" Itachi said as he plopped onto one of the couches. There was a whole pile of boxes and red, white, black stripped suitcases, that didn't have an owner yet. Everyone else took their things.

Hiro came in also wearing prep ware. His face in its usual smirk and his neck length brown hair shining. He sat on the couch next to Itachi's. The room was silent. Deidara finally shrugged.

"Don't know." Hiro looked at one of the tags.

"Ino Yamanaka…the Ino Yamanaka?" Hiro's voice was its usual sultry tone. Itachi sat up and Deidara yawned.

"Yo Deidara, Ino's in this dorm! She's hot and wild…nice."

"I sat next to her on the train she's cool." Said Deidara.

"Yup, she's a cutie. Articles say she's a boozer though." All three nodded to Hiro's comment.

Ino walked in slowly and looked around. Itachi sat up again and cleared his throat. Hiro stood up and Deidara turned to face her.

She stood there looking glamorous as her eyes met with the boys.

"Um, excuse me." She walked to her things and put her duffel and Samsonite down. She rummaged through on of the stripped suitcases and pulled a box of Salem cigarettes.

"Yes," she said quietly. She sniffed them and stuffed the carton into her duffel. She turned around and hugged Deidara.

"Hey, Deidara."

They broke apart and he gave her a smile.

"They have you down as a boy?" he asked. She shook her head and plopped down next to Itachi.

"No, they just sent my things to the wrong dorm." The three boys nodded. Itachi every now and then stared at her chest chewing on a toothpick. Deidara could just tell what Itachi was thinking: _ with big tits like those you certainly aren't a guy. _For Hiro he could tell also: _what a beautiful girl. I wonder if she would enjoy my, um…coffee._ His friends annoyed him sometimes.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha." He seductively held his hand out.

"Ino Yamanaka." She shook his hand blushing at how handsome he was. Of the seven boys milling around the lounge, she was with the three hottest. Deidara was gorgeous, with his flawless skin, perfect gold hair, and long eyelashes, but he was almost as pretty as she was. LoL! Ino liked boys a bit messier and rougher, for they were usually good in bed. Like Itachi and Hiro. Itachi had long black hair pulled into a loose ponytail with a few strands in the front, nice creamy skin, hypnotizing eyes, and a gradulant smile. He had on a yellow dress shirt, with the yellow and cream prep vest over it, with black skinny jeans(boy version). Hiro had the same outfit except his was blue. He had neck length gleaming brown hair, nice cheekbones, fair complexion sort of tanned, and he looked so hot. He would glance over at her smirking ever so often.

"I'm just supposed to wait here until someone helps me lug all this stuff to my room." She looked at Hiro with interest and he could feel it. Ino loved the chase, but she was also craving Itachi's attention.

"So, hang out with us." Hiro finally spoke. She nodded and Itachi sent him a glare.

"So, Ino papers say you're pretty wild." He whipped a blueberry out his pocket.

"I'm corrupt, I guess. Me and brother just paint the city red." They all nodded. She sighed and fidgeted with her top, sitting next to Itachi was difficult.

"So um, you guys have to hang out in the lobby before your assigned your rooms?" Itachi grinned at her.

"Nah. We're just screw-ups, so we're stuck here until they tell us where to go." Deidara shook his head.

"Don't listen to Uchiha, the Leaf teachers are just assholes."

Ino giggled and Hiro turned his head in her direction. He smiled at her.

"So Ino, do you enjoy…coffee?" She nodded.

"Best thing to help me get over my hangovers before I go to my guidance counselor."

Itachi snickered. "Guidance counselor."

"Yea, she blamed my endless partying and well—dating—methods on low self esteem. I just to the courses to get out of class. Plus her and the magazines make me feel special."

"You a junior right?" She nodded. Hiro could always tell.

The boys laughed at her. Ino caught Itachi staring at her chest.

"Is something wrong, Itachi?"

He smiled wryly, and then cocked his head. "You're very pretty you know that?" He twirled a strand of her hair on his finger. She played with her fingers.

"Thanks."

Hiro scoffed. "Still, using that lame line Uchiha." Ino was in love with Hiro, he didn't force himself on her, and he took his time.

"Shut up coffee man." His attention returned to Ino. He pushed his blueberry back in his pocket and stood up. Then he stripped off his shirts and rubbed his knuckles against his tanned muscular torso. She was amazed. He looked down at her, smirking.

"You wanna feel?" She nodded slowly and he took her hand. He guided her beautiful fingers against his smooth body. She felt as if her mouth would drool. She withdrew her hand and choked out a chuckle, blushing crimson red. Itachi wheeled around and found a fluffy white towel in his duffel bag.

"I'm gonna take a shower wanna come?"

"Ahh…"

"Inappropriate," said Deidara shaking his head. Itachi left the room.

Hiro sat next to Ino and stretched one arm over her side of the couch.

"So there's a party in this lounge tonight. Maybe you wanna come?" Hiro stated smoothly, giving her his sexual look.

"A party. Good thing I brought like 4 bottles of vodka, man." Hiro chuckled and Deidara smirked.

"I mean it's gonna be casual so just stay in this outfit. It's a one person verbal invitation so don't bring someone else." She nodded smiling and bit her lip. She found herself tied between two irresistible guys. She noticed Hiro had his dress shirt open at the neck revealing a silver rope chain. His hair was also feathered and layered and his eyes were brown and gold flecked. Hiro really likes Ino. She wasn't like the other Fair Isle sweater, Gucci sunglasses, Barbie-goes-to-boarding-school Leaf girls who took it all for granted. Like sure she was rich and famous, wild and promiscuous, but there was still some innocence in her. She was so real and easy to talk to. Now all he had to do is keep her away from the Uchiha's, Sasuke and Itachi and he would be fine.


	5. TenTen & verbal attacks and adjustments

"Mom, can you please tell Raoul that he doesn't have to come into the dorm with me? This is embarrassing."

Tenten tried to balance a cream-colored Chanel quilted purse and a black Jack spade laptop bag in one hand and a giant Hermes shopping bag in the other while cradling her platinum sliver against her shoulder. Her parents' personal assistant, Raoul, who was like two pounds and looked like a total nerd, struggled to lift up two of her boxes. He would a couple steps, stop and wheeze with his inhaler, and start again.

"Honey you need his help," her mother cooed in her suburban mom—botox—drunk accent on the other end of the line. "You can't carry all of those heavy things by yourself!"

Tenten groaned and closed her phone. Everyone else carried their own stuff—no matter how loaded they were. Drivers just left their bags on the curb in front of the dorm. It wasn't as if anybody was going to walk off with your shit! But her parents, Aguri and Hanae Takahashi of New Hampshire, babied her to no end.

Her parents were the biggest phonies ever and she hated it. Her father, the most prominent plastic surgeon in the tri-state area, was known for the highest percentage of fat he could lipo out of a patient in a single sitting. And the only time her mother accompanied Tenten to Breckwidge was when she was still an eight grader touring the school. Their marriage was a sham. Her mom has had breast implants, lip surgery, the works. They have been faithful to each other since Tenten turned 3. They even sleep in different rooms.

"You really don't have to help me, after driving all this way." Tenten smiled apologetically. She'd have to remember to send him some hot/cold packs for when he got home.

"It's fine," Raoul replied in an exhausted voice, while trying to balance a box. He set it down and waved at her as he walked back to his car.

When she unlocked her dorm room, to see her best friend, sakura who had perfect parents—her mother the best wife a Governor ever had and her father proudly spoken about. But, no—she took it all for granted.

"Hey," Tenten said in a low voice.

"Hey, yourself." Sakura leaned against the window and crossed her arms.

She looked like she spent her whole summer exercising and feeding off of Trident gum. Her hair was shoved into a messy low ponytail and she had that slightly dazed look.

She looked kind of stressed and very thin.

Sakura was cute and pretty in a preppy way—she was the captain of the cheerleaders and the best field hockey player. Tenten had milky white skin, but she got a tan, her eyes were olive and gold, and she had beautiful brown hair. When she was little she used to put into two buns, but now wore it out. Her features were very fair and delicate. In other terms she was gorgeous.

It was weird seeing sakura and comparing herself to her again. Tenten was usually the thin one, but still managed to have a half way decent chest. But sakura just didn't look like sakura. Last year, it was Temari, Sakura, and Tenten. But then Sasuke came in the picture and everything changed.

Sakura was good at getting people to do what she wanted. She convinced Hiro to dump Temari, steal Kia, and leave Deidara out in the dust. Then she convinced Itachi to date Lira even though he would still cheat, Temari wanted Kiba but convinced Kiba to go out with Hinata. She brought together Neji and Tenten and went around Temari again and dated Sasuke. Temari wound up with Shikamaru but after she got kicked out of school the two called it quits.

"Did you highlight your hair," Tenten asked. Sakura smiled. Sakura had light red streaming through her hair drawing in her emerald eyes.

"Yea, I wanted a change."

"I like it," Tenten declared. "It looks awesome."

Sakura loved to show Tenten up. Tenten rested her laptop bag on her bed.

"So how come you didn't call me all summer?"

"I…called you," Sakura stammered, widening her eyes.

"No, you didn't you sent me one text message—in June."

"Well, you didn't respond!"

"I…" Tenten's phone began to rung. It was Neji.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Sakura left the room.

"Hi, Neji." She started to smile.

"Hey babe, you think about it yet?" Tenten shuddered. She had spent the summer with Neji and his family in California. One night when everyone had went out he proposed that they should have sex. She told him she'd think about it.

"Uh…I'm still not sure."

"That's okay. Hey um…you going to the party at my dorm tonight?"

"There's a party. Uh…sure I'll go." She was glad he was so understanding.

"Look, I'm not gonna force you to do anything. You know I'm already experienced so I won't bite." She half chuckled.

"Um…look Neji I'll see you later…I really want to take a shower." He chuckled in the phone.

"Okay, I'll be thinking about you all hot and steamy." She couldn't help but to laugh and hung up the phone.

She loved everything about Neji. His soft long chocolate hair. His beautiful lavender eyes and his body was perfectly built. But, she was just to afraid to give him what she knows he's dying for. She'll just give him another blow job and cool his hormones down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm looking for Ino Yamanaka." A wolverine looking man came in the lounge.

"Well, that's Mr. Azuma, he's looking for you," Hiro whispered in her ear. She sighed and stood up.

"I'll be there tonight…bye you guys." Deidara and Hiro nodded. She walked up to Azuma.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," she half squeaked.

"I'm Azuma Sarutobi. But, just call Mr. Azuma." He glanced over her shoulders at the pile of boxes and suitcases.

"Well, boys I'm gonna need your help bring these things across." Hiro and Deidara smiled and picked up a box each. Azuma picked up her heavy Lois Vuitton trunk and Ino grabbed her duffel and one of the stripped suitcases. They all emerged to the Grench dorm and had to lug up all three flights to her dorm. They placed her things down in front if room 301.

Azuma sank to the floor exhausted.

"Uh, you boys take over. I need a medic." He slowly went downstairs and the three went down also. When they dropped the last items in front of the door, Ino leant against the wall. Hiro leaned his arm on the wall; his hand was right above her shoulder. He was panting really hard and looked tired.

"See what I do for—you—Ya—ma—naka." She blushed and he softly caressed her cheek.

"Make sure you come tonight." She nodded.

"Thanks guys." They nodded and walked back down they stairs. Ino forgot her Samsonite and rushed down the stairs. Walking across the field she bumped into a tall, blue black haired, onyx eyed boy. She dropped on the floor and he smiled down at her. He looked like a mini version of Itachi. He reached his hand down to help her. Her pulled her up and she noticed he had a semi-version of her dad's outfit. Dress shirt untucked, with black paint stained skinny jeans.

"You should be more careful." His voice was serious but his facial expression friendly.

"You paint?" She had to ask. He smiled at her.

"Yea, names Sasuke Uchiha." She shook his hand.

"Ino Yamanaka, I met your brother…is he your brother?" Sasuke demeanor changed.

"Unfortunately." He smiled again.

"Well, um I paint watercolors, I draw too," she squeaked. Having a father who's artistic has its benefits.

"Your not like other girls, I can tell. But, your still wild. I read about you all the time. You make my wildness seem dull." She half laughed.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Um…when classes start why don't we paint together?" He smirked at her.

"Why not…look I gotta pick something up, see you around?" He nodded and both walked away.

Okay, correction. She now had three boys to deal with!

She walked back up to her room and opened the door. Ino pulled all her things into her room and let out a big breath.

"Uh, hello." Ino said breathless. Sakura was wrapped in her towel and Tenten holding hers.

"Who are you," Sakura asked eyeing her.

"Ino Yamanaka, I'm your new roommate." Sakura couldn't believe that the gorgeous blonde that outdid her partying was in her room.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Tenten Takahashi." Ino nodded. Both girls felt a twinge of jealousy of how confident she was. Sakura wanted to destroy her. Sakura pointed to an empty bed.

"Well, I guess this one's yours Ino." Ino opened one of her suitcases and took out some sheets. They were blue with quite butterflies on them. She spread it on the mattress and brought over her other suitcase. Sakura walked over to her. She noticed how great Ino's highlights looked and remembered the article talking about her following that too.

"Ino Yamanaka of New York, right?" Ino whirred around. She stared at the pink haired girl

"Excuse me?" Sakura scoffed.

"You're like the tabloid queen."

"Says the martini dancing girl." Ino returned to unpacking her things. Sakura green eyed her stylish clothes and I don't give a fuck manner.

"Hope you have fun here." Sakura walked back to her bed. Tenten walked over.

"Don't mind Sakura she had a bad summer," added Tenten

"Honestly Tenten I could care less about her." Tenten wished she could have that pride.

"Have you met anyone else?" Ino shrugged and sat on her bed.

"Just a couple of guys. Itachi, Deidara, Hiro, and I think…Sasuke." Tenten giggled.

"Those are the most popular guys on campus. Sakura raced over to her.

"Excuse me did you just say Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha!" Ino nodded.

"That's my boyfriend," Sakura said proudly and then flipped her hair and continued dressing herself.

"There's a party in the Richards' dorm, would you like to come," Tenten asked.

"Hiro invited me already." Tenten giggled again and Sakura stood up. She wore a jean mini, with a yellow top and drew her hair into a ponytail.

"Hope you like coffee," Sakura muttered. Tenten walked back to her bed.

"Hope you like Leaf." Each girl had their own closet. Ino began to hang her things up and pretty soon she was organized and finished. Tenten did too, but Sakura still had some stuff to unpack. The three girls lounged on their beds. Tenten and Ino on their laptops and Sakura reading a book.

"So Ino, what sports do you plan to play?" Sakura asked. She sounded chirpier.

"Lacrosse. I've been playing since middle school."

"Field Hockey," said Sakura.

"Tennis," said Tenten.

"Any boys you like," Sakura asked. Ino knew better than to answer truthfully. She had dealt with many cases like this with news reporters.

"Nope." Sakura nodded and Ino sighed.

She and Sakura were going to have some problems.


	6. Parties&hangovers&emails&sexy advisors

"Well look who's here!"

Ino stood outside Richards' lounge, consulting possible outcomes of the party.

Get drunk

Make out

Get drunk and make out

Have a catfight

She turned around to find Itachi, standing in the doorway with an unlit cigarette in his hand. She had decided to change her outfit a little. Instead she wore a white shirt with a black tie, a short plaid red and black skirt. Red and black vertically stripped leg warmers with ankle black, kitten heeled boots. She let her hair down and put on red lipstick. She looked gorgeous.

"Hey," she answered brightly now hungering for a cigarette.

"If the party is in here why are out here?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Just trying to consult my party self to behave." She smiled as did he.

"Come in." He moved and looped his arm around Ino's waist. Ino smiled. Itachi looked happy to see her and she was happy to see him. He wore a light blue untucked oxford shirt with army fatigue shorts. She scanned the perimeter for Hiro. His hand brushed against her boob by accident. The air was thick and the music low. People were talking or making out.

Across the room Tenten and Sakura sat with Hinata gossiping.

"Looks like Itachi's gone for the kill," said sakura. Tenten shrugged she wasn't one for gossip. Sakura thought that Ino did look great tonight and made a self note to gain some weight.

"Hey there's Hiro!" Ino gasped. Hiro walked over to Ino and Itachi. He smirked at Itachi, who felt threatened. Ino noticed all holding coffee mugs. _Vodka _she thought. Itachi handed her his mug.

"Want some." She nodded and drunk a bit. She handed it back and he groped her tighter.

"Too strong?" She shook her head.

"I just haven't mixed bourbon and vodka for a while." Hiro smirked harder.

"Itachi why don't you get her, her own mug?" His voice was so smooth.

"You're the coffee expert." Hiro softly chuckled.

"I'm just being a good host, besides I already got her one." He gave to Ino. Who drank a quarter of it and then stopped. She started feeling woozy.

"Bye Ino." Hiro said as he walked away. Itachi looked down in her face.

"It's time for the new girl to do our initiation ritual," he said smiling devishly.

"What," she asked groggily she sipped some more of the mixture.

"Come on I'll show you." She nodded slowly and he led her out the lounge and down the path.

"Itachi where are we going," she slurred.

"Shhh." She clung to him her breath on his neck.

Outside the night was pitch-black and dead except for the sound of some crickets left over from the summer. Itachi stopped in front of a building. Ino had drifted to sleep and he nudged her awake.

"What are we—doing here?" She slowly opened her eyes. It was the Sports Shack. The sports Shack was wooden but big.

"It's traditional for hot girls like you to go in here."

"Why? You're not gonna lock me in there are you." Ino was leaned over on his left arm.

"No, I'm coming in with you."

"Oh…"

Itachi used his right arm and drew the big wooden door open. She staggered in the darkness. Itachi sparked his lighter to see and closed the door. He went to one of the old couches in the back.

"Come over here with me." He sat and she sat next to him. He snuggled her on his lap stroking her blonde locks.

"You know my dad had a cabin like this. When I was little we used to go every summer with his friends. But then I got older and things changed. I changed…" She muttered out the words. His head hovered over hers and his lips brushed against hers. She sat up so now she was on his lap.

"You wanna kiss me don't you," She asked as she stroked his cheek. He nodded in response.

He kissed her softly first. Then more passionately. His tongue broke through her lips and she dominated. He pushed her down resting himself between her legs. He was an amazing kisser. His hand massaged her breast and she let out a pleasured moan. He mouth moved down to her neck where he bit and sucked roughly. She always did like it rough. Then she realized he probably just wanted to make out with her because, she seemed easy. She pushed Itachi off of her and sat up catching her breath.

"What I wasn't wild enough, come on let's try again." She looked at him for a second. She sat back on his lap and kissed him. She released her lips from his and stoked his hair.

"Well, I guess you can go tell your friends that you made out with the city slut, huh?"

She was used to this by now, so it didn't hurt her much. She kissed his lips and giggled as he begged for more.

"Ino…" he gargled out softly.

She walked out the shack.

Itachi woke up in his room. Deidara must have gotten him. His head ached and his eyes sore, but the memories of last night flashed in his head. He smiled to himself and ran his fingers through his hair. Deidara walked into the room and sat on his neatly spread bed.

"So what did you and Yamanaka do last night," Deidara questioned. Itachi put a pillow over his head to protect his sensitive eyes from the sound.

"I just made out with her is all." Deidara half laughed. He got up and gazed at himself in the mirror.

"Ino doesn't know that, you guys have it out for her. You, Hiro, even your little twit of a brother."

Itachi removed the pillow from his face, revealing a smirk. "I'm ready for the kill."

Sakura quickly dressed in her black skirt, with her gray sweater and 2 inch above the ankle, pencil stick heel boots. She was sipping a smoothie and holding her stylish, Puma carrier bag. She had her hair in a half ponytail, so the rest of her strawberry hair was resting on her shoulders. The whole Sasuke on the verge of breaking up on her was killing her. She sent him 3 emails this morning.

**The first one:**

**To: Artistic Avenger  
Fr: Cherry Blossom**

**Subject: Hi!**

**-Meet at the stables after tryouts for field hockey**

**Let's make up okay:D XoXo**

**Second one:**

**To: Artistic Avenger  
Fr: CherryBlossom  
**

**Subject:Please**

**-Why don't we go out this weekend? Like to the lake or the beach you knoe talk?**

**I miss U…the way U touch me…the way your hands circle my hips.**

**Please reply :S**

**Third:**

**To: Artistic Avenger  
Fr: CherryBlossom  
**

**Subject: Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Where are you? Why aren't you answering your phone**

**Call me back or reply! We need to communicate you knoe!**

She had a meeting with her new advisor, Kakashi Hatake. She just hoped it wasn't some old balding fat guy, trying to talk to her about drugs and what they might do you. She whipped out her iPhone and tried dialing Sasuke again.

_Meanwhile Sasuke is…_

_Stoned out of his brain. Turns out Shikamaru came around 8 pm with a bag a weed for him and his friend. Sasuke got some Bourbon from Itachi and Shikamaru and him went out in the woodsy areas of the campus and had a little party of their own._

_Shikamaru: So what's up with you and Blossom?_

_He passed Sasuke the blunt and exhaled. Sasuke took a puff and ran a hand through his hair._

_Sasuke: She says she loves me, but lately she's been acting really annoying._

_He passed the blunt back to Shikamaru._

_Shikamaru: Girls, how troublesome._

_Shikamaru shook his head and Sasuke retrieved the burnt out paper. Shikamaru gave him a weak smile and Sasuke put it out._

_Sasuke: I think I'll break up with her._

_Shikamaru: She and Uzamaki are going to be pissed._

_Shikamaru took a big gulp from the bottle and passed it to Sasuke who did the same._

_Sasuke: Maybe you're right or not…_

_Back to Sakura…_

Sakura tucked her phone away when she reached her destination. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Sakura was surprised that voice sounded young and hot. She opened the door and stood in its frame. The man sitting at the cherry wood desk wasn't a fat old man, but a handsome guy. He had slightly spike, yet shaggy blackish-faded grey hair, perfectly built, and great cheekbones. He looked up from his desk and met Sakura's entranced gaze.

"Don't be afraid I don't bite," he said jokingly. He motioned for her to sit in the black lounge chair in front of his desk. She sat elegantly in the chair and placed her hands on her lap. They were staring at each other and that's when she noticed it. The scar on his right eye.

"Hi, Mr. Hatake I'm Sakura…" He raised his hand and stuck it out.

"Sakura Haruno, I already know. You're the governor's daughter; you're way prettier in person. But, please I'm only twenty-two, call me Kakashi." She nodded and shook his hand.

"Well, thank you Kakashi. Umm, you wanted to speak with me," she forced her voice to sound innocent. She batted her eyelashes, giving her stunning green eyes more mystery. He gazed at her again and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, about last year. I don't like to dwell on the past for the future is way too dear. But, I'll be keeping a closer watch on you."

_I bet you would enjoy doing that, Kakashi._

Sakura looked at his scar again. It wasn't a default to his stunning looks, it gave him more depth. He touched it realizing what she was staring at.

"You're wondering what happened. It was my senior year of college. I was driving with my friends. We were pretty drunk, I crashed the car in a tree. The glass cut me, but the accident…killed my best friend Obito Uchiha."

His eyes darted to the ground. _Wait Uchiha, as in Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha. Oh, yeah it was all over the news. Hatake heir crashed car, Uchiha family member dead. Sasuke doesn't like to talk about him much._

"My boyfriend and his brother were his cousins. I'm sorry, but I think you look great with the scar."

"Yeah, I know I'm Sasuke's advisor. He seems to be a little troubled. But, back to you…" Sakura seductively rubbed her bare legs. Kakashi felt himself getting hot and loosened his tie. She smiled at him.

"Hey, you know what it feels really hot in here. I'll turn on the AC." She sensually rose from the chair, her heels making paced steps. She posed in a luring stand and turned on the AC. She turned to face him.

"I'll do it, well it's done now." He smiled at her and smoothed his hair. She sat back in her chair.

"There's no way you could be seventeen, you look my age," he said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, believe it."

"Well, what college do you want to go to," Kakashi bluttered out.

"Boston University," she replied softly. He nodded.

"I could see you there."

"So, Kakashi you're an heir to a booming business why are you working here?"

"I'm a legacy here if you didn't know. Generations of Hatake's have went to school here, so I thought I'd pay my old school a visit and help out a little." Sakura nodded touching a strand of her hair.

"Sakura, I'll see you two days from now, okay?" Sakura smiled and stood up.

"Okay, see you then." Sakura left the room.

Tenten was alone in the room. Ino had gone to Lacrosse try-outs and Sakura had a big appointment with the new Dean's advisor. Her phone rang.

"Neji," Tenten asked.

"Yea, babe. I can't stop thinking about you."

"Neji I just went down on you yesterday."

"I know but, can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Let's have phone sex."

"Um, okay."

Neji let out a shivery moan.

"I'm uh, nibbling on your neck…"

"Uhuh."

"Now my hand is zipping down your zipper, then I kiss you on your lips. You moan and I touch your member. You take my shirt off."

"Mmm."

"Then I crawl down and start sucking you off."

"Ahh."

"Then I pull down your pants and I…"

"Hey ten—ten…" Ino stood frozen in the door frame. Tenten started blushing crimson.

"Talk to you later," Tenten whispered in her razor shutting it hard. Ino carefully walked to her bed and sat.

"How did the try-outs go," asked Tenten. Ino kicked one shoe off.

"Well, the lacrosse coach had a total heart attack and so now no more lacrosse. But, I tried out for field hockey. I'm in." Ino took off her other shoe.

"Well, I've got an appointment with the new DA tomorrow. Did you enjoy the party last night?"

Ino let her out of the loose ponytail it was in and took off her shorts.

"Tenten can I tell you something," Ino asked. Tenten nodded. Ino took off her sports shirt so she was just in her undergarments. She sat on Tenten's bed.

"I made out with Itachi," Ino whispered.

"Are you serious," Tenten replied in the same tone.

"Yea." Sakura walked in the room and Ino walked back to her bed.

"Hello," Sakura muttered. The two girls nodded. Tenten lounged on her bed her long brunette hair falling along her shoulders. Ino grabbed her yellow towel and walked in the bathroom. Sakura's phone began to ring.

**"Hello."**

**"Hey."**

**"Sasuke?"**

**"Yea. Still gonna come to the stables?"**

**"Yea I'm coming now."** Sakura hung up the phone and smoothed on some lip gloss. She let her hair out and fluffed it out.

"Be back," Sakura almost squealed out. Tenten nodded and began reading her book.


	7. Maybe we're okay after all?

Sasuke leaned against the dusty wooden doors of the old stables. The weathered red barn sat next to the three-acre horse paddock, separated from the rest of the Leaf campus by a patch of densely settled pines. The sun was low in the late-afternoon sky and Sakura was walking towards him. He was wearing a slightly wrinkled, paint stained grey blouse with some beat up jeans. His shaggy black hair looked messy and careless and he had a smudge of red ink next to his right ear. She looked so proper compared to him which is what he loved the most. A huge sexy smirk spread across his face when he saw her. She wanted him so badly. Maybe everything between them was okay after all. 

She stood in front of him and ruffled his hair. God his scent was so alluring! And he looked he even more hot hovering over her. Sasuke lit a cigarette and ducked so that he was out of sight of Miss Tsunade's house, a grand tour mansion on the edge of campus. Sakura tossed her strawberry pink hair behind her shoulders. Why was she just standing there? She could hardly wait to lay down on the rough hay and tear his clothes off.

"Missed you at the party last night," she whispered tenderly.

"Shikamaru came early so went in the woods and had a little grass." _Okay _this was infuriating. He was still standing there.

"So you wanna come over here, Sakura." She nodded and stepped closer to him. He put his hands on his waist his cigarette in between his lips. She loved the way he held her. Smoking his cigarette, looking over her head as if he were protecting her from harm.

"Sasuke, you still wanna go out right," she asked softly pressing her head against his chest. He flicked his cigarette and stepped on it.

"Let's not talk about stuff like that," he responded coolly looking down at her.

"Well I don't know," Sakura started. "I mean, you—"

Sasuke put his hand on the nape of her neck.

"I'm just a little out of it." He kissed Sakura's jawbone lightly, then pressed her against the stable door and kissed her harder. His capable hands wandered all over her body. Sakura pulled a mess of tangled hair from her face.

"Have I told you how good it is to see you?" Sasuke murmured between kisses. Sakura sighed. Things were suddenly right again. What had she been agonizing about? She and Sasuke were perfect together. Maybe she shouldn't have been freaked about what happened in Spain. Sasuke hand was gently massaging her breast while the other one rubbed her womanhood through her panties.

"Come on let's lie down," mumbled Sasuke pulling their bodies inside the paddock where the grass was soft and green, kissing her collarbone lightly. He pulled her to the ground and kissed her neck. _This is the way it should be_, she thought looking toward the setting sun. The abandoned stables were beautiful and the sun was low and glowing pink in the sky. No, there wasn't any John Mayer playing in the background like there had been that night in Spain, but this would definitely do.

"Do you remember what we were talking about in Spain," she asked through a moan. The memory of that night came rushing back" They had been in her bed, just finished making love cuddling up with each other. Sakura had mustered up the courage and said to her beautiful, sexy, messy, brilliant, artistic boyfriend, "I love you." She planned on him turning to face her in his arms and saying that he loved her too and have sex again. Instead he turned in her arms, kissed her on the forehead whispered good night and rolled away from her and then fell asleep. She wondered if he even heard her at all. Maybe she said it too quietly? Sakura spent the whole summer wishing that was it.

Sakura did love him, she really did. Didn't he love her too?

"Remember what I said in bed," she asked tentatively. Sasuke suddenly stopped kissing her neck and removed his hand from underneath her skirt. He slumped against her side. She toughed his arm.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He breathed deeply and looked to his right.

"What do you mean," Sakura almost yelled out, standing up abruptly. A male figure appeared on the path leading down to the stables.

"Shit it's Kabuto." Sakura grabbed Sasuke up. Kabuto was the spy for Miss Tsunade. He totally has a crush on Lira and Kia's father Orochimaru, who might I add was hot. But, Orochimaru had the hots for Miss Tsunade and the two expressed that in her office. Kabuto was always getting the kids in trouble. He even carried around a digital camera as proof. Last year he caught Itachi Uchiha with a freshman in the girls' bathroom. The two were in a very compromising position. Itachi had the innocent girl pinned against the wall, crying, and moaning in pleasure. Itachi gave him a hundred bucks to keep his mouth shut. Then Kabuto caught Hiro smoking a joint and Hiro bribed him with his platinum cuff links.

They scrambled to the other side of the stable and pressed themselves against the wooden door. "We should get back," Sasuke whispered.

"Whatever," Sakura replied lighting a cigarette and taking a puff.

"Look." He took her hands in his. She looked in his gorgeous onyx eyes and felt as if she would melt. He smirked at her blush. "I'm sorry. Let's try this again. But, home run, okay. Your room. Tonight. After the welcome dinner." Sakura nodded. _Yes! That meant sex!_

Sasuke pecked her on the cheek. "I'll find a way, I promise. Sasuke pulled her close and held her for a second. Both went their separate ways.


End file.
